The Person Next Door
by Blueheart 16
Summary: She got hurt, she ran away and moved into a apartment. Simple right? It was supposed to be she wasn't supposed to have an ass of a neighbor-but, maybe this what she gets for running away like a coward. (Short collection of connected drabbles)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my fellow readers who happen to fall upon this story I invite you to read... hahah Okay that was _just too polite hahah anyways enjoy and please read the note at the end of this chapter._**

* * *

It's hard for her to breathe.

The scarf that seem to comfort her in the past, that kept her life from going astray. _That same scarf is the one that seems to choke her now._ She can see nothing, she has to take the scarf away from her.

 _No she neeeds to take the scarf away from her neck._

She closes her eyes,her hands tremble... Still in what seems as the most painfully slowest way, she finally has the scarf in her hands and not her neck.

She is able to breathe.

She cries.

Mikasa is a strong girl ever since she witnessed her parents death she hasn't shed a tear, tears are for the weak _and Mikasa is not weak_ , she tells herself that she is strong and the strong do not cry. As she wipes her tears, she looks at herself with disgust.

How far has she fallen. Here she is running away and crying like a child. Tears don't solve anything. _They never did_. Tears doesn't bring back your parents, they don't help when the coldness threatens to take over you. They don't help when you are push in a home and yet you find yourself lost. They don't help you out of the dark, or make everything alright and _They don't make the men who did her wrong sorry..._ no...No.. They don't anything good. Tears doesn't stop the empty feeling.

No they don't

It was him who help her, that brought her from the grasps of death, from the coldness that grew through her soul. He who filled her, made her feel like she can live again. He gave her a reason to go on. So it was reasonable when she broke down, it was only right tears fell down her checks and it seems hard to breathe. When the world she had build seemed to fall right over her, _she never thought he would be her doom, he was always a savoir to her so she didn't knew that he could make her fall until she did._

Eren Yeager couldn't love her back.

With that she fell.

* * *

To say that Mikasa cares for Eren Yeager is a misconception, she loves him more than her own life. Why shouldn't she? Her life isn't great one to start with it was only when him came into her life she started to live it. To understand that his view in life is way better than her own, she loves him for that and many other reasons,wonders what life would been like if she hadn't met Eren.

' _Miserable, my life would have been miserable'_ She believes that. After all it was him who pick her up when she thought that she couldn't stand anymore _'Is it worth it? I just would have been in the state as I am now'_ She looks at her hands slightly trembling ,but, not as much as before the scarf still in hands. She looks down at it questioning it.

 _Was this the same scarf that her warm inside?_

 _The very same scarf that once was her lifeline?_

 _The one that chase the nightmares away from her._

 _So why, oh dear God why? Why did it feel as it could burn her very hands off?_

 _It could make heart shattered more than it already was._

Despite feeling that she still couldn't let it go , it was her lifeline.  
Mikasa take deep breathes, she closes her eyes and wills herself not to cry. _Everything is the same, everything is the same,_ she repeats in her head. Yes is everything might seem the same but everything has changed ...

And that's not okay.

She breathes again, deep breathes. In and out. In and out.

' _I should have known, I should have...'_ her head hurts and air seems hard to grasp ' _CALM DOWN... calmdownclamdownclamdown'_ that doesn't work and once again tears stream down her face and the world is spinning, if she was in her right mind she would been mortified by how _weak_ she looked. But at last she was not in her right mind, no -she was lost scared and she needed it to stop.

After fifteen minutes of crying and finding it hard to see and breathe, she came out of her panic attack, it was okay- _well if you call weeping silently alright._ She knows what she has to do, she doesn't want to do it, she wants to pretend to that everything was the same. That Eren loved her back and that he never stopped loving her. She knew if that happen everything will be alright again, _everything would be good._ Once again looks at the scarf in her hands closes her eyes and makes her decision.

It petite, wrong and _-she admits-_ cowardly but she cannot see another way out and she already decided and when she makes her mind it's quite hard to sway her decision, that's why her heart could be easily broken... Once she makes a choice she puts everything in it _even her heart_.

Mikasa Ackerman is running away.

* * *

 **Hi again! if you made this far then congrats that means I don't suck at writing fics and lost your interest well this not a oneshot! Yah! I wanted to make a small series of connected drabbles.. So mostly they are going to be at the least 500 and at most to whatever I feel writing at the time.. I will do my best to finish this series, I _promise on Mikasa scarf_ hahah well I really hope you guys enjoy this. Leave a comment if you are up to it-BlueHeart **

**P.s: A special thanks to RachelGarfield12 and divenire for your reviews!**


	2. The apartment across the hall

**Hello, dear person I hope you enjoy what you read...**

 **Disclaimer (Cause I didn't do that last time- sorry) I don't own any characters nor I own Attack on Titan.**

 **Well enjoy!**

* * *

Levi is a man who doesn't give a shit about you as long if you don't mess with his shit.

So in other words he's simple man.

That prove true throughout almost his life, he just protected what he knows is his family. But once in a while Levi does give a shit, cause. there is some situations that demanded him to give a shit. (And when he gave a shit, _things turn downhill pretty fast_ ) Like that one time when he met Erwin (The blonde uptight bastard) ... although you never get him to ever say it (unless you want to beaten down shitless, _let's say that topics sort of sensible)_ he did many questionable things in the past.

Things he rather forget.

Returning back to the thing that that made _him give a shit._

Apparently he has a new neighbor, normal people wouldn't make it as much as he would, they would rather either try to be somewhat friendly to said neighbor or just ignore that they have a neighbor in the first place. _He wish he had a normal life._

But Levi isn't a normal person and he has a reputation with shitty neighbors , seriously. _He does._ It's like the apartment next door attracts asshole after asshole and he is the unfortunate soul who has to suffer by living next to has countless stories about many assholes that live in that apartment and all the shitty things they done to piss him off. (Whether it was their intention or not doesn't matter they still manged to piss him off) There was one man who loved to throw parties but to clean after them not so much. For a week Levi had to walk out his apartment to meet a pile of barf, beer bottles and things he rather not even mention.

 _Yes a week , apparently Hanji convinced him to be more tolerant and, by convinced he means, threatening him with kicking the guy out and becoming his new neighbor._ (That in itself bought the man six more days. _Yes only six,_ Levi was already at his breaking point at the fourth day) Oh. It was fun, making the man run out of the apartment, nothing was more than making a grown man shit himself. That was the quickest move out Levi ever seen.

There was there this one time in which a girl moved in, it was at first a nice break of having assholes for neighbors. She was easy-going and simple, it was a change of character so Levi talked to her once or twice. _It was the worst mistake he ever took in his life._ This shows you not to judge people by their cover or some simple bullshit like that, the girl wa- is crazy after speaking to her once. JUST ONCE. And then the girl thought they were meant to be, that _fate_ (Or some bull-crap like that) brought them together. It started slowly at first (That way they don't ring any bells _till it was too late_ ) She made some excuses to come to his apartment _-I need some sugar, do you happen to have a cup of rice?, can you spare an egg?-_ to which he said no it's not like he was making butt-loads of money,( _go to hell lady buy your own stuff.)_ and when that didn't she started to break into his apartment and steal his stuff. (To he was too shit-tried from work to even care at that point) his breaking point is she started to steal he clothes so she could wear them. Levi is man who prides himself with hygiene, you simply don't take the shit he wears and put them on in front of him. There is where he release the terror known as Hanji.

It was safe to say the girl didn't last an hour with Hanji going bat-shit-crazy on her (There was a reason to why Levi kept Hanji as a friend and _that was it)_

It was also certain he burn the clothes that the girl dared to wear.

The next unfortunate people that lived in that apartment across the hall, were a couple that would been fine all in itself if they weren't so loud when fucking, but, he could let that go. ( _Yes he can._ He grew up in downtown , he had heard and _seen_ worst trust me he did.) The girl was a sweetheart, she was always smiling and just being positive. The guy was the problem, and -no before you take the wrong way, no he was not interested in Perta... No he was just annoyed and creep out that her partner acts like him. _He had never even met the guy before._

 _Why does he act like him._ The guy (He really never bother to learn his name, Aruo- or some shit like that maybe) would dress like him, try to talk like him (In which he would fail and bite his tongue, which Levi used all his self control to not smirk when that happens. It happen all the time) He even held his cups the same he did. That alone crossed many lines, he went along so many weeks supporting that ( he was surprised with his own self-control those days) all because Perta. He thank god himself when they moved out (he thinks the reason was that Perta got pregnant or something like that and they wanted to raise their children in the suburbs.)

To make things simple ,it seems that the apartment across Levi was cursed or some shit to have rotten people to live in it. So he gave a fuck on who lived there, it was for his own mental health and to not murder someone in their sleep. Therefore it was more like he was helping out more society than himself. Making sure that the person who lives there leaves fast before he kills them, that's all he does.

Sometimes he wishes he could make more, so he could rent that apartment himself and rid himself of the problem. _Sadly you don't make much with a janitor's pay._

He sighs he would give this new neighbor a _chance,_ they probably won't last long anyway.

* * *

 **Hey guys... Thank you so much RachelGarfield for your review, it makes me happy I hope you enjoy this chapter - sighs I know this isn't enough but- I did said drabbles so that could be long or be short and yes I changed the title , why? Because this sounds better with the flow where I want this fic to go in. Well you guys if you enjoyed this be kind and leave a review?**

 **Till then, I'm out .**


End file.
